Tayuya And Kimimaro's Super Awsometastic Date
by CandyCoatedCute
Summary: The rest of the Soud five are annoyed with Kimimaro and Tayuya's whining so they make them go on a date together! OOC! T is for Tayuya! My first one-shot.


Tayuya And Kimimaro's Super Awsometastic Date!

OK I got this idea after having way too much sugar. Don't blame me if it sucks. Blame candy! In this the sound 5 are all like 12. Before Kimimaro becomes ill. This is my first one shot. Taking a break from my other stuff. And I deleted my Kimimaro story. It sucked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was late Saturday afternoon, to say the training session had ended 'badly' would be being so optimistic you might spontaneously com bust.

"Why can't those two put their differences aside for five fucking moments so we can train properly?!?" Sakon and Ukon whined loudly.

"Because Tayuya and Kimimaro are too damn stubborn to put up with their other differences." Jirobo explained. It was a rare occasion when he would swear. When he did he was really mad. Even if you couldn't tell just by looking at him.

"Why don't we set them up on a little date?" Kidomaru suggested.

"How could we pay for it?" Sakon asked.

"We can just ask Orochimaro-Sama for the money." Kidomaru said.

"Will that really work?" Ukon asked.

"Considering how we need teamwork to function properly as a team." Jirobo said.

"Cool! Let's go see him."

A little later...

"So you want to do this for teamwork and revenge?" Orochimaro asked coldly.

"Pretty much." They all said.

"Then I will supply you with everything you need." He said.

"Thank you Orochimaro-Sama!"

"I will have Kin assist Tayuya and Kabuto will baby-sit Kimimaro."

"Huh?"

"I will not have them embarrass them selves and our village in the best restraunt in the rice country(And F.Y.I the name of said place is not Wendy's, Dairy Queen, Burger King, McDonald's or Subway-it's fancy.)."

"But why them?" Ukon asked.

"Kin will be able to handle Tayuya's rants and Kabuto needs to accompany Kimimaro because he will likely try to escape."

"Thank you Orochimaro-Sama!"

With Kin and Tayuya...

"Come on you look so cute."Kin squealed.(In this she is a girly girl.)

"Fuck no." Tayuya snapped.

She was wearing a spaghetti strap pink sparkly knee length dress(She wears baggy clothes in the series. Lets say she has a proper sized chest for humors sake.) with silver heels that had a large heart shaped fake gem on the strap. She also had a pearl necklace. She had clear lip gloss and silver eye shadow. Her hair was in a bun. And a red flower armband.( I am so evil!)

With Kimimaro...

"Kabuto what is the meaning of this?"

"You looked like a deranged psychopath it everything and this is the best thing I could come up with." Kabuto whined.

"I meant the date."

"God you're slow! I've already explained it to you three times! It's to improve teamwork."

"I'm not coming out."

"Give it up. Orochimaro-Sama gave me orders to do this and you don't want to make him angry do you?"

"Fine."

So he stepped out of the dressing room. He was wearing a suit that consisted of black pants, black jacket, dark red shirt and a silver tie. He was also wearing black shoes. Over his heart he had a flower to match Tayuya's. His hair was the same as usual.

The Date...

They where in a very fancy restraunt. They had a window-side table for two with candles and all.

"Why the fuck do I have to do this?!"

"...."

"Say something!"

"Something." he said smugly.

Whap! She just kicked him under the table.

"Ow what the fu-"

"That was for being an asshole." She snapped.

Just then the waiter arrived. His name was Lu Ten.(I can't even think of a name on my own.)

"Here are your menus." He said and then left.

"You look pretty." Kimimaro said quietly.

"You look cool to."

"...."

"This is awkward."

"Yeah."

"Stupid assholes for setting us up on a date."

"Hm."

"Do you like ever sleep? Because you have those creepy marks under you eyes."

"These are clan markings."

"What happened any way?"

"They tried to destroy the Mist Village."

"Wow."

Just then the waiter arrived with a little notepad.

"What would you like to drink."

"Coke." The said in union.

"Two Cokes it is. I'll be right back." And he left.

"That was weird." Tayuya said.

"Yeah."

After a few moments the waiter appeared with their orders.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the veggie pizza with thin crust." Tayuya said.

"I'll have the stir fry with the spicy sauce."

"Alright. I will bring your food as soon as it is ready."

The next half hour was spent in silence.

"Here is your food."

"You want to try some of mine?" Tayuya asked .

"Sure. Would you like some of this?"

"Sure."

After they finished that they just sat in silence more.

"Hello what would you like for dessert?" Lu Ten asked.

In the end they shared a chocolate sundae. They where both covered in chocolate!

Later that night.

"I had fun." Kimimaro said.

"Me too but don't tell anyone."

"O.K."

"Well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

And before either of them knew it they were kissing.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Kimimaro whispered blushing.

"O.K." Tayuya said also blushing.

The End! Wow that was weird too write! As for the food.. well I haven't been in a restraunt that prissy before so I didn't know what they would serve. But everywhere has Coke!

Tayuya: What gives you the right to mock me like that?!

Me: You got killed of in the series.

Kimimaro: Annoying brat.

Me: Yep that's me! Review!

Tayuya: Or she'll make more.

Me: Shut the fuck up.

The Real End.


End file.
